


Come Again Soon

by TomatoSoupOnMyFace



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, I'm Sorry, I've sinned, Kinky, Multi, Smut, bottomlevi, semeeren, toperen, ukelevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSoupOnMyFace/pseuds/TomatoSoupOnMyFace
Summary: Eren gets invited to a masquerade ball when he arrives he wanders to far and smut ensues





	Come Again Soon

I open my eyes and am ready to start the day I notice that there is some mail in my mailbox and go to retrieve it. I find that there is a letter addressed to me as I open it up I see in bold letters my name. 

Dear Eren Yeager, 

It would please me greatly if you would attend a ball I am hosting on June 1st. It will be a masquerade ball meaning you need a mask, there will be dancing, food, and much fun. I sincerely hope you join us on this fun night. If you decide to join please come in nice elegant clothing. 

“Hm… There’s no signature… Oh well.”  
On the back it stated the directions to the event. I decided I wanted to join in on this event. 

-The Day of the Event-

I was dressed head to toe in the finest clothing I could get my hands on. Once I arrive to the event I quickly put on my mask and enter. The room is filled with people all either talking, eating, or dancing. Then I notice just how beautiful this place was, it was so fancy it had a white ceiling with gold trimming around it with 3 huge gold chandeliers. The place was so breathtaking once I finally captured the beauty of the place I started to wander around to try to get away from all the chaos.

As I walk down a corridor and pass by rooms I begin to hear moaning from one of the rooms. I step towards the door and put my ear against it trying to hear more of it before I knew it I noticed I had a heavy weight in my pants and noticed that I had a raging boner. “Fuck” I say a bit too loudly and the moaning stopped. Then the door opened to a dark room and just as I enter the lights came on and I noticed someone sitting on the couch. He had on black high heels with stockings that go up to his knees a garter belt connecting the stockings to a pair of lace black panties he had no shirt on exposing his rosy nipples. It clicked in my head that he was the one moaning as he starts to moan again as he starts rubbing his hands all over his body. 

Then I felt someone take my mask off from behind me I quickly turned around and noticed it was someone that looked exactly like the man sitting on the couch. I realized that they must be twins, the other twin slowly guided me to the couch where the other one was sitting. The other twin starts to make out with me until I feel my pants get pulled off and I someone start to pump my cock. I looked down to see the twin begin to sit on my cock I gasp as I realized he did it without being prepped once I am balls deep in him he begins to go up and down on my dick me hitting his prostate over and over again me and him were moaning equally. He then gets off of my cock and leads me to a bed while he was walking me over I took the time to look at his round fat ass. Then he layed me on the bed and chained me to the headboard then he climbed on me and whispered into my ear “our safe word will be book okay love” he said in the most seductive voice and all I could do was grunt. Then the other twin came back and started putting what I believed was whipped cream on me and they both started licking everywhere I began grunting in sync with their moans.

Once they licked everything off they both untied me and started speaking “Time for you to be in control big boy” the twin spoke “Which one of us do you want to be your playtoy Eren?” the other twin said with a spirk. I then decided to choose the first twin the one that was sitting on the couch. “Ok Daddy” he says as the other man leaves through another door. “You can do anything to me daddy. I have everything.” he said as he pointed to a table in the corner covered with whips, chains, chokers, and all you could think of. I quickly grab all that I need and set it down on the bedside table and start to get to work.

I grab him and turn him around making his ass face me as I rip all his clothes off. “What’s your name baby?” I ask “Levi” he says between moans. I then slam my cock into his rosebud ass hitting his prostate making him moan. “Fuck Levi you’re so tight.” I say as I slam into his prostate over and over again, I finally slide out then proceeded to slam back into his fat ass.

I then pull out and turn him around so he’s facing me and makeout with him as I quickly thrust my cock into his ass. He keeps on panting “Eren” and “Daddy” over again and that only turns me on more. “Er-en i n-eed to cum.” He says trying to keep a steady voice. “Cum for me baby.” I say as he’s moaning my name, I then start slamming into him over and over hitting his prostate every time as I slap his ass and he finally cums. I proceed to thrust into him and in a couple seconds I cum inside his ass. Once I finished I slid out of him with a loud ‘pop’ sound. I layed next to him as I started to speak “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” “Thanks” he replies.

I then pick up my phone and notice I had 15 calls from my mom 46 from Mikasa and 29 from Armin. “Oh fuck I’m screwed.” I quickly tell Levi that I’m calling my sister. As I call Mikasa I slip outside for privacy. Once I turn around to head back to Levi I notice that the building was gone. It had disappeared the only thing left of its existence was a note card on the ground.”what the fuck.” I pick up the card and notice the writing on it, in the center of the card were fine black letters with the words 

Come Again Soon   
-Levi


End file.
